Pulau Hantu
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Kebenaran tentang Kimura terungkap! Kedatang orang yang tak diduga mengungkap seluruhnya. The last chapter for Pulau Hantu. Chapte 6 update. Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Kishishishi…(lah!! Kok ketularan si Moria sih??!!!), ini second fic author buat One Piece!! Soal pairing author lagi bingung. Awalnya pengen LuNa and slight ZoroRobin tapi kalo dipikir-pikir pairingnya ngak kelihatan banget!! T.T Tapi, author usahakan ada LuNa deh.

Buat yang udah nunggu ni fic, gomen kelamaan updatenya. Nah, sekarang selamat membaca ficku ini^^.

Disclaimer : Seperti yang kita tau, bahwa One Piece adalah milik Ode Eiichiro. Bukan milik author (kecuali ni fic adalah milik author tentunya).

* * *

**Pulau Hantu**

Siang hari di Thousand Sunny, terlihat semua anggota Mugiwara kaizoku-dan sedang duduk bersantai di dek kapal.

Ada Franky yang sedang mengemudikan Sunny, Zoro yang lagi tidur dengan memeluk ketiga pedangnya, ada Usopp, Chopper, dan Luffy yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, dan juga ada Nami, Robin, Sanji, dan Brook yang sedang menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sambil minum teh.

Semua terlihat tenang hingga…

"Oi! Aku melihat ada pulau di sana," seru Franky yang sedang mengemudikan Thousand Sunny.

"Eh, benarkah?! Kalau begitu, ayo kita singgah ke sana!!" kata Luffy dengan semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar.

"Mmm, kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan pulau itu. Log Pose juga tidak menunjuk ke arah pulau itu," komen Nami.

"Lagipula pulau itu terlihat sedikit suram. Seperti pulau yang ditinggal penduduknya atau…" tambah Robin dengan membuat suasana menjadi seram. Duo penakut yaitu Usopp dan Chopper saling berpelukan karena ketakutan.

"Ja-ja-jangan-jangan i-i-itu p-pu-pulau ha-ha…HANTUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" teriak Usopp yang kambuh penyakitnya itu.

"Eeehhhhhh…… apa di pulau itu ada zombie!!" Chopper jadi teringat tentang zombie-zombie yang ada di Thriller Bark.

"Yohohoho, ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik," ucap Brook yang lagi santai sambil menikmati tehnya tidak memperdulikan si duo penakut.

"SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA SANTAI, BAKA!!" teriak Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji bersamaan.

"Ahh, hari ini terasa damaiiiiii…..," ucap Brook tidak menghiraukan komen dari Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji.

"MAKANYA KAMI BILANG BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK SANTAI, BAKA!!"

"Tapi, Nami-san, sebaiknya kita singgah dulu di pulau itu. Lagipula kelihatannya cuaca mulai buruk," ucap Sanji sambil memasang rokoknya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, Luffy…"

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke pulau itu!!" perintah Luffy.

"EGHHH…!!!! JADI KITA AKAN PERGI KE PULAU ITUUUU!!!! TIIIIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!" teriak Usopp yang mati ketakutan.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Thousand Sunny berlabuh di pulau tersebut.

Setelah sampai di pulau tersebut, mereka lalu berpencar dan berkeliling pulau tersebut untuk mencari tanda-tanda manusia. Namun, tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Zoro yang sering tidur pun ikut berkeliling pulau bersama Robin (ciey…) karena Robin takut sang pendekar akan tersesat.

Setelah mengelilingi pulau itu dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, mereka bertemu kembali di tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Hmm, sepertinya tak ada orang di pulau ini," ucap Zoro dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ngak biasanya dia pergi ikut mencari. Padahal biasanya kerjaannya tidur melulu. Mana pergi sama-sama dengan Robin-chan. Dasar marimo bodoh," ucap Sanji pelan namun Zoro mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sanji.

"Apa kau bilang, alis keriting?!!" marah Zoro sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Hoo, apa harus kuulangi lagi, marimo bodoh!!"

Dan mulailah perkelahian antara Sanji dan Zoro yang hanya dicuekin oleh teman-temannya.

"Ng? O-oi Usopp tidak ada!!" teriak Chopper kontan membuat teman-temannya celingak-celinguk buat nyari si tukang bohong itu.

"Yohohoho, jangan-jangan Usopp-san diculik atau…"

"…ditangkap oleh hantu lalu …" sambung Robin namun terpotong karena mereka semua mendengar sesuatu.

"Kyaa!!" sebuah teriakan seseorang yang membuat perhatian mereka teralih dari Robin.

"Suara itu… jangan-jangan…" ucap Sanji mulai cemas.

"Itu suara Nami!!"

* * *

Huaaaa…. Apa-apaan ni fic??!! Kok pendek amat. Menyedihkan T.T

Author lagi disibukin ama tugas sekolah. Pagi sampe siang belajar sorenya ada kegiatan ekskul. Jadi, author lagi kehabisan ide buat nulis fic.

Gomen minna. Buat chap 1 emang pendek banget. Tapi, buat next chapnya author usahain buat lebih panjang. Author juga lagi mikirin buat endingnya.

Jadi, please review ni fic garing ya. Apa aja boleh. Yang penting ni fic bisa author "LANJUTKAN".


	2. Who Is It?

**YEAH!! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!! Gomen udah buat para readers nunggu lama. Soalnya author lagi sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Sebenarnya udah mau di update pas libur. Tapi, waktu mau di Edit/Preview di DM ngak bisa. Jadinya, updatenya tertunda melulu TT^TT**

**Ngak usah basa-basi, sekarang selamat membaca chapter duanya dan jangan lupa di review yach..**

*********

**Pulau Hantu**

*****

**Chapter 2 : Who Is It?**

*********

"Itu suara Nami," seru Luffy.

"Cih. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Nami-san, orang itu tidak akan kubiarkan hidup," marah Sanji.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas yang agak lusuh jatuh di atas hidung Chopper. Hal itu membuat Chopper terkejut lalu melompat ke arah Zoro. Lalu, Robin mengambil kertas itu.

"Ne, minna. Ada kertas aneh!! Sepertinya sebuah surat!?" Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Zoro dan Chopper (yang masih memeluk kepala Zoro) lalu berkumpul di sekitar Robin. Robin lalu membaca surat itu.

'**Kepada orang yang menemukan surat ini. Kedua temanmu si hidung panjang dan si gadis rambut jeruk berada padaku. Jika kalian ingin mereka selamat temui aku di tengah pulau ini.'**

"Si hidung panjang dan gadis berambut jeruk?! Jangan-jangan itu Usopp dan Nami," kata Zoro.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Franky yang sedari tadi diam.

"Bukannya sudah jelas! Kita akan pergi menyelamatkan Nami-san dan menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menyulik Nami-san!!!" seru Sanji dengan semangat yang membara seakan ingin segera membunuh orang yang dimaksud.

Ano ahou. Dipikirannya hanya perempuan melulu. Kalau saja Robin yang diculik, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Semoga aja ngak sama si koki mesum itu, batin Zoro.

"Yosh minna, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tengah pulau ini untuk menyelamatkan Nami dan Usopp!!" seru sang sencho. "OSH!!!"

*********

Sementara itu…

Nami membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tidak lama kemudian dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya diikat.

"Ugh, apa yang…" kata-kata Nami terpotong ketika dia melihat Usopp yang pingsan di tempat lain namun tidak jauh darinya.

"Sial!! Tempat apa ini?! Seperti penjara. Lagipula, siapa dan apa tujuan orang itu menculik kami? Gawat, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya," Nami bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, pikiran Nami terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat mereka ditahan. Nami lalu berpura-pura pingsan. Dia lalu mendengar orang itu berbicara.

"Hehehe, dengan begini mereka pasti akan berusaha menolong kedua teman mereka ini. Lalu, aku akan mengalahkan Mugiwara no Luffy dan mendapatkan 300 juta beri. Hahahaha," lalu sang pemilik suara itu pergi.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut membuat Nami terkejut.

"Dia menculik kami untuk mengalahkan Luffy?! Memangnya dia siapa?! Tapi, pertama aku harus keluar dari sini, menolong Usopp, lalu kabur untuk memberitahu Luffy tentang ini."

Nami melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang tajam, yaitu batu. Dia lalu menggosokkan tali yang mengikat tangannya itu ke batu tersebut. Alhasil, tali itu pun putus.

Nami lalu mengambil Clima Tact-nya. "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!!"

DHUARR

Penjara itu pun hancur. Nami lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada penjara Usopp. Lalu Nami mencoba membangunkan Usopp.

"Oi, Usopp. Cepat bangun," namun Usopp masih saja tertidur.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun…THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!!"

CTTAARR

"Ggggyyyaaaaaa….hosh-hosh-hosh. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Nami!!?" teriak Usopp yang saat ini sudah gosong.

"Salah sendiri dibangunin ngak bangun-bangun jadi kupakai Clima Tact-ku aja," cetus Nami dengan entengnya.

"Dasar perempuan ngak punya perasaan!" ucap Usopp pelan. Namun, sia-sia saja karena Nami mendengar itu.

"Apa kau bilang Usopp!!! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NGAK PUNYA PERASAAN, HAH!!!!"

"GGGYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" sekali lagi Usopp mendapatkan Thunderbolt dari Nami namun yang lebih dahsyat.

"Huh, rasakan itu. Awas kalau kau macam-macam lagi," seru Nami tanpa peduli keadaan Usopp yang sekarang.

"G-go-gomen n-ne. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita ada di mana?" tanya Usopp mengalihkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini dulu," Nami lalu menyeret Usopp dengan paksa menuju ke sebuah pintu yang dianggapnya seperti pintu keluar.

DHUAARRRR.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka tembok ruangan tersebut hancur. Lalu menampakkan pemandangan hutan yang cukup lebat. Mereka menyadari kalau tempat mereka berada sekarang di sebuah istana yang bertingkat.

"A-a-ap-apa y-ya-yang te-ter-terjadi!!?" teriak Usopp yang udah kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat panik..

"Jangan jadi pengecut, ayo kita lihat kerjaan siapa ini," ucap Nami lalu mendekati tembok yang berlubang itu.

Usopp pun mau tidak mau juga mengikuti Nami mendekati tembok yang berlubang itu dan melihat sesuatu. Namun mereka berdua tidak menyadari orang yang ada di belakang mereka.

Nami dan Usopp mendekati dinding yang berlubang itu. Seketika itu juga, wajah mereka berdua terlihat senang ketika melihat orang-orang yang menyebabkan keributan tersebut.

"O-oy, kami di sini," teriak Usopp sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Gyaa, Usopp. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seru Chopper.

"Tentu saja. Kapten Usopp tak akan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu," kata-kata Usopp langsung membuat Chopper tepuk tangan.

"Nami-swan, kau baik-baik sajakah?" teriak Sanji dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk hati.

Namun, kebahagian mereka hanya sementara. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Nami dan Usopp, sosok tersebut membekap mulut Nami dan Usopp.

"Hah!! Nami, Usopp. Gomu gomu no…..pistol!!" Luffy langsung menyerang orang tersebut namun orang itu berhasil kabur.

"Sial!! Dia cepat juga. Oi, ada yang melihat dia ke mana?" seru Luffy.

"Kalau tidak salah dia masuk ke dalam istana itu lagi," jawab Zoro. "Kalau begitu…"

"Minna, coba kalian lihat di atas," potong Robin. Semuanya lalu melihat ke atas.

Di atas, mereka melihat Usopp berdiri tanpa terluka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, di mana gerangan Nami? Tanpa basa-basi, Luffy menolong Usopp turun dari atas istana tersebut.

"Oi Usopp, di mana Nami-san?!" tanya Sanji sambil mencengkram baju Usopp. Sebelum Usopp dapat menjawab, mereka semua mendengar suara tawa dari atas istana.

"Hahahaha, apa kalian mencari gadis ini?!" Luffy dan kawan-kawan lalu melihat Nami yang pingsan di tangan kanan orang itu dan Clima Tact milik Nami di tangan kiri orang itu.

Kelihatannya Nami sempat berusaha melawan orang itu namun gagal melarikan diri. Dan hanya Usopp lah yang berhasil kabur.

"Jika kalian ingin dia kembali, kalian harus mencarinya. Dan juga, kalian harus dapat mengalahkanku dahulu. Terutama, aku menantangmu, Mugiwara no Luffy. Hahahaha." Setelah berkata begitu, orang itu pergi menghilang bersama Nami.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, sencho?" tanya Zoro walau sudah tau jawabannya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas, marimo," jawab Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Hei, aku tidak bertanya padamu, ahou!!" balas Zoro yang sudah bersiap menyerang Sanji namun di tahan oleh Robin.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk pertarungan yang akan datang nanti," bujuk Robin alhasil membuat wajah Zoro memerah.

Semuanya pun lalu bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi pertarungan yang akan datang.

Luffy lalu memakai topi jeraminya lalu berkata, "Kita pergi ke istana itu. Lalu selamatkan Nami dan kalahkan orang yang telah menculik teman kita.

*********

**Huff!! Akhirnya selesai juga. Author pengen minta maaf karena kelamaan update nih.**

**Buat yg udah minta chap kali ini lebih panjang sekarang udah author panjangin. Kalau masih belum panjang author minta maaf. Belakangan ini author lagi ngak punya ide.**

**OK!! Saatnya untuk membalas REVIEW…**

**MelZzZ:** sekarang udah dipanjangin kok. Ada ZoRo nya juga kok. Gomen kalo masih dikit.

**edogawa Luffy:** kemana Usopp ama kenapa Nami teriak udah kejawab kan? Arah ceritanya emang belum keliatan. Jadi, sabar dulu yah?!

**NaMie AmaLia:** wuaa…. Emang chap pertama pendek amat. Tapi, sekarang udah di panjangin kok.

**D.-chan family:** udah di update nih. Thanks udah mengatakan klo ni fic bagus. Ngak nyangka banget deh *kena bogem cuz ke-GR-an*. Udah tau kan kenapa Nami teriak?!

**Berhubung pertengahan bulan Oktober ini author mau ujian Mid Semester, untuk sementara fic ini bakal HIATUS!! Gomen ne minna.**

**Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nge-review ni fic dan jangan lupa buat TETAP ME-REVIEW FIC INI DEMI KELANJUTAN HIDUPNYA!!!(?)**


	3. Just Dream

**Halo, minna. Gomen ne aku udah lama buanget ngak mengupdate fic ini. Soalnya, tugas menumpuk di rumah. Sudah itu, aku lagi persiapan ikut olimpiade matematika tiap pulang sekolah.**

**Data tentang fic ini juga sempat hilang. Jadinya aku ngak ada waktu buat mengupdate fic ini.**

**Well, balasan review nanti di bawah aja. Sekarang, selamat membaca fic Pulau Hantu chapter 3 ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk me-review-nya^^**

**DISCLAIMER : One Piece adalah milik Oda-sensei. Don't forget that!!**

*********

**Pulau Hantu**

*********

**Chapter 3 : Just Dream**

*********

Nami terbangun dan menemukan dirinya tidak terikat, tapi dia berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar.

Tiba-tiba, Nami mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka. Lalu dihadapannya muncul seseorang yang dirasanya asing.

Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat menakutkan. Dan tingginya kira-kira 170 cm. Dia terlihat mengenakan hakama biru dengan ikat pinggang hitam. Dia pula membawa sebuah pedang.

"Namaku Kimura. Aku seorang pemburu bajak laut. Dan target utamaku sekarang adalah sencho kalian yaitu Monkey D. Luffy yang memiliki 300 juta beri," jelas orang yang bernama Kimura itu.

"Memangnya kau sekuat apa untuk bisa mengalahkan Luffy?!"

"Hmph. Aku tahu dia memang kuat. Tapi, kalau aku dapat menemukan kelemahannya, aku pasti dapat mengalahkannya," jelas Kimura.

"Dan, apa hubungannya itu dengan menculik aku dan Usopp?" tanya Nami.

"Yang kuketahui dari dia adalah dia pasti akan datang menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang diculik atau sebagainya. Awalnya, kupikir kalian akan kalah sewaktu di Thriler Bark. Sebab, aku melihat di sana sudah terdapat 2 orang Shichibukai. Apalagi ada si Bartholomew Kuma."

Nami terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut. jangan-jangan, dia sejak awal mengikuti kami dan tahu kami akan singgah kemari, batin Nami.

Nami berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan……BINGO!!!

Ada sebuah jendela tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nami berlari sekuat tenaga menuju jendela tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dan menghentikan langkah Nami. Lalu, akhirnya yang dilihat Nami hanyalah kegelapan.

"Ternyata kau cukup berani untuk mencoba kabur dariku. Tapi, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebab, saat ini, kau merupakan salah satu dari kelemahan terbesar Monkey D. Luffy."

*****

Sementara itu……….

Luffy dan teman-temannya telah memasuki istana besar tersebut. Saat ini dihadapan mereka, terdapat ruangan dengan banyak pintu.

"Ja-ja-jadi, se-sekarang apa y-yang ha-harus kita la-lakukan?" tanya Usopp yang ketakutan sejak masuk istana tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi ruangan penuh pintu. Dasar, tidak ada car alain selain membukanya satu per satu 'kan?!" seru Zoro sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Huh!! Jangan sok, dasar marimo," ucap Sanji.

BRUAKH

Dua pintu hancur tak tersisa karena serangan dari Zoro dan Sanji.

"Heh, aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan pesta. WEAPON LEFT!!"

DHUAR

Satu pintu lagi hancur karena serangan Franky tersebut.

"Heh, tunggulah Nami-san. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!!"

Dengan semangat yang membara, Sanji mulai 'membuka' (baca: menghancurkan) pintu-pintu yang lain.

Sementara mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu, Luffy merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Perasaanku tidak enak. Aaahh…… apa yang terjadi dengan diriku!!! Kau harus kuat, Luffy!! Tunggulah, Nami. Kami akan segera datang menolongmu!!!" seru Luffy menghiraukan perasaan buruknya.

*****

Nami terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di bagian teratas istana.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini? Siapa yang….."

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" Nami melihat teman-temannya yang telah bersimbah darah.

"A-a-a… apa yang….." Nami melihat teman-temannya yang sudah (hampir) mati. Di antara teman-temannya, Nami melihat tubuh Luffy yang bergerak, menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Luffy!!" Nami berlari menuju Luffy. Nami lalu duduk dan menyandarkan kepala Luffy ke pangkuannya.

"Oi Luffy. Bertahanlah!!" ucap Nami sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Na-na-Nami. Kaukah itu?" ucap Luffy menahan sakitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa semuanya…."

"Orang yang bernama Kimura itu terlalu kuat. Kau harus segera lari dari pulau ini."

"Tidak!! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika tanpamu?!!" kesedihan Nami tak terbendung lagi dan dia mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Kau kan perempuan yang kuat dan pemberani," ucap Luffy sambil menghapus air mata Nami.

"Lu-Luffy, ak-aku ti-tidak ma-mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. A-aku juga tidak mau kehilangan teman-temanku lagi. A-aku….."

"Shhhh… Nami. Kau takkan kehilangan apapun, Nami. Aku janji."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau dan juga teman-teman….."

Kata-kata Nami terpotong ketika dirasanya tangan Luffy menggenggam tangannya.

"Nami, aku….UGH!!!

"Luffy. bertahanlah!!"

"A-ari-arigatou, Nami."

Setelah berkata begitu, Monkey D. Luffy, sencho dari Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak!! Luffy, jangan mati!! Luffy, sadarlah!!" tangis Nami sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luffy.

*****

"TIDAKK!!!" teriak Nami terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hah…hah…hah… ternyata hanya mimpi. Kenapa mimpiku begitu? Padahal ini hanya seperti penculikan biasa. Apa musuh kita kali ini berbeda dari yang lainnya?"

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkutat dalam pikirannya.

"Daripada mikirin itu, sekarang aku ada di mana?"

Nami lega karena hal yang mengerikan yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan Luffy dan kawan-kawan?

*****

**Huff…… akhirnya di update juga nih fic. Buat readers yang udah nunggu lama, gomen ne karena kelamaan update.**

**Gomen juga karena chap kali ini sanggggaaaaat pppeeennnndddeeekkk…!!!!!!**

**Saatnya balas review :**

**edogawa Luffy : **sekarang udah tau kan siapa penculiknya. Ceritanya juga udah mulai ngerti ya. Bakalan hancur.

**MelZzZ :** nih udah update. Gomen karena chap kali ini gak ada ZoRo-nya.

**Ruki_ya_cH :** ngak apa-apa kok. Iya, Luffy lagi dalam perjalanan buat selamatin Nami.

**Azure R. Aori :** HAH? Ceritaku keren, ya?! *GR ndiri* Thx. Ni udah di update.

**Monkey D. Cyntia :** Iya iya. Nih udah di update. Ada misstypo ya. Nanti aku perbaiki deh. Moga chap ini ngak ada misstypo nya. Alurnya terlalu cepat? Soalnya aku emang ngak mau fic ini kepanjangan.

**FYI :**

**Berhubung dalam waktu dekat (bulan Desember) akan ada ujian Semester, fic ini bakal HIATUS MODE ON.**

**Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini sering lama updatenya dan kebanyakan hiatus. Tapi, kalau ujian udah selesai (atau ada kesempatan) aku bakalan meng-update fic ini.**

**Akhir kata……..**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The First Battle

**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**==*****==**

**Pulau Hantu**

**==*****==**

**Chapter 4 : The First Battle**

**==*****==**

TAP TAP TAP

Nami mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Nami pun lalu melihat ke asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kimura.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dingin.

"Memang apa urusanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku saja daripada menahanku seperti ini? Luffy pasti tidak akan melawan orang yang tidak jelas sepertimu ini," balas Nami.

"Aku melawan Mugiwara? Heh, maaf saja. Tapi, bukan akulah yang akan melawannya. Tapi..." tiba-tiba Kimura menghilang dari pandangan Nami.

Lalu, Nami merasakan hawa seseorang di belakangnya. Sayangnya reaksi Nami terlambat. Kimura lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Nami.

"...kaulah yang akan melawannya," dan lagi-lagi kesadaran Nami hilang.

**==*****==**

Luffy dan kawan-kawannya masih terus berlari untuk mencari tempat Nami disembunyikan. Mereka lalu menaiki sebuah tangga yang sangat tinggi.

"Itu dia pintunya," seru Usopp.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghajar orang yang beraninya menculik Nami-san," geram Sanji.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, mereka berhenti sejenak lalu Luffy membuka pintu tersebut.

"Wah, tempatnya..."

"...sangat tinggi ternyata ya," ucap Franky.

"Bukan waktunya terpesona dengan keadaan sekitar. Kita harus mencari orang yang menculik Nami-san itu. Lalu, menghajarnya hingga..."

"Hingga apa? Black Leg Sanji?"

Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Sanji. Mereka pun lalu mencari asal suara tersebut. Lalu, sebuah bayangan muncul di ujung gedung lainnya.

"Siapa kau...sebenarnya?" tanya Sanji.

Zoro sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya. Begitu juga dengan anggota Mugiwara Kaizoku yang lainnya.

"Tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan diri sendiri, bukan?" ujar Kimura dengan dingin.

"Cih...jangan banyak mulut kau. Di mana kau sembunyikan Nami-san?" teriak Sanji.

"Maksudmu si rambut jeruk itu? Dan pemilik dari ini?" kata Kimura sambil memperlihatkan Clima Tact milik Nami.

"Itu kan miliki Nami. Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" kali ini Luffy yang berbicara.

"Kenapa bisa ada itu bukan urusan kalian. Yang jelas aku mengingkan kepalamu yang berharga 300 juta beri itu, Monkey D. Luffy."

Semua anggota Mugiwara Kaizoku terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura. Mereka lalu menatap Luffy yang terlihat seperti bingung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, bebaskan Nami dan kau akan mendapatkanku. Bagaimana?" tawar Luffy.

Mendengar itu mereka heran. Luffy yang mereka kenal pasti tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ini terlalu berbahaya.

"Huh, sudah kuduga bahwa kau akan lebih mengutamakan keselamatan gadis itu. Tapi, sayang sekali. Aku menolak!" jawab Kimura dengan sengiran yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa katamu!!?" Sanji tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dia lalu berlari ke arah Kimura dan bersiap menyerangnya.

"Jangan Sanji," teriak Luffy.

Namun, terlambat. Sanji tetap berlari untuk menyerang Kimura. Kimura hanya diam lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya dipegangan pedangnya.

"Lamban."

Sanji terkejut ketika melihat Kimura yang sekarang telah berdiri di belakannya. Pedang yang dibawanya berlumuran dengan darah yang masih segar. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Sanji mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"SANJI!!!"

"Nah, kalau kalian macam-macam maka nasib kalian akan seperti dia. Sebelum itu, akan kuberitahu namaku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Kimura dan perkenalkan asisten baruku yang mungkin kalian kenal."

Setelah berkata demikian, sebuah bayangan dibelakang Kimura menampakkan dirinya dan membuat para Mugiwara Kaizoku terkejut.

"Di-dia k-k-kan..."

"NAMI!!!" seru Luffy tidak percaya.

Nami yang mereka lihat masih memakai baju yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Namun, mata orangenya yang indah sekarang terlihat hitam suram.

"Nah, Nami sayang. Sekarang bereskan mereka semua tanpa tersisa. Mereka terlalu lemah untukku. Dan mungkin, mereka juga terlalu mudah untukmu," ujar Kimura lalu menyerahkan Clima Tact pada Nami.

Kimura sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka, namun Zoro menghalangnya dengan pedangnya. Namun, kecepatan Kimura yang cepat membuatnya mudah untuk menghindari dan menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Tidak buruk juga, Roronoa Zoro. Sepertinya serangan barusan cuman untuk menggertakku ya?" ejek Kimura.

Dia berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut? Padahal itu merupakan serangan yang sangat cepat, batin Zoro.

"Kenapa aku berhasil menangkisnya? Itu karena kau terlalu lamban, Roronoa Zoro," Kimura pun lalu muncul dibelakang Zoro dan menyerangnya membuatnya terpental sangat jauh.

"ZORO!!"

"Khusus untukmu, Roronoa Zoro, aku terima tantanganmu. Oya, jangan lupa kalau bukan hanya aku musuh kalian...," tiba-tiba sebuah serangan datang ke arah Kimura.

"Santoryuu, HYAKU HACHI POUND HOU!!"

DHUMM

Bangunan di sekitar Kimura pun hancur. Asap di sekitar Zoro perlahan menghilang hingga menunjukkan sosok Zoro yang kepalanya berdarah.

"A-a-apa Zoro berhasil me-mengalahkannya?" tanya Chopper.

"Mu-mungkin. Zoro kan orang terkuat setelah Luffy," jawab Usopp walau tubuhnya gemetaran tak karuan.

Asap di tempat Kimura menghilang dan membuat mereka terkejut karena Kimura ternyata tidak ada di sana sama sekali.

Tidak mungkin!! Padahal aku tahu kalau serangan barusan mengenainya telak, batin Zoo.

"Ke mana kau melihat, Roronoa Zoro?" suara Kimura entah darimana mengejutkan mereka.

"Bahaya!! Di atasmu, Zoro!!" teriak Robin.

Zoro pun lalu mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dan melihat Kimura yang bersiap menyerangnya.

"Sudah selesai kah?"

TRANG

Pedang milik Kimura gagal mengenai wajah Zoro karena dihadang oleh pedang milik Brook.

"Huft...untuk saya datang tepat waktu, yohohohoho," ujar Brook.

"Khe...mengganggu saja kau," Kimura pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Kimura lalu melihat ke arah Nami yang masih bertarung dengan Luffy. Sedangkan, Robin, Franky, Usopp dan Chopper (yang masih ketakutan dengan kekuatan Kimura) hanya melihat pertarungan mereka.

**FLASHBACK**

Kimura sedang bertarung dengan Zoro. Sedangkan, yang lainnya hanya melihat pertarungan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Nami mulai menyerang ke arah Luffy.

"Luffy awas!!" teriak Usopp. Untung saja Luffy dapat menghindarinya.

Tiba-tiba, " Thunderbolt Tempo."

Sebuah kilat dengan skala yang sangat besar menyerang Luffy dan lainnya. Mereka terkejut melihat salah satu jurus milik Nami yang kekuatannya jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"A-a-ap-apaan ki-kil-kilat tadi!!? Skalanya sangat lain dari biasanya," ujar Usopp.

"Hoi, minna. Kalian tolonglah Sanji dan Zoro. Biar aku yang melawan Nami dan menyadarkannya. Lalu, kalau bisa...jangan ikut campur pertarunganku dengan Nami," ucap Luffy lalu memakai topi jeraminya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Apa kau bisa melawan gadis itu, Monkey D. Luffy. Walau kau terlihat tegar seperti itu, namun jauh di dalam dihatimu kau sangat takut untuk melukai temanmu. Dan itulah kelemahan terbesarmu saat ini, Monkey D. Luffy, batin Kimura.

Kimura lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kepada kedua ahli pedang yang sedang di lawannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi, tuan-tuan," ujar Kimura lalu Zoro dan Brook menyerangnya lagi.

**==*****==**

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jangan bilang kita hanya berdiam diri saja," kata Franky.

"Sebaiknya kita tolong dulu Sanji. Sebab, sepertinya luka yang diterimanya dari Kimura sangat parah," usul Chopper.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu dari sini bila ada yang menghalangi. Kalian tolonglah Sanji, biar..." kata-kata Usopp terputus ketika Franky dan Chopper menariknya.

"KAU JUGA IKUT!!" teriak mereka berdua.

Lalu, Robin pun ikut dengan mereka untuk menolong Sanji. Untung saja, Kimura sedang buat sibuk dengan Zoro dan Brook hingga mereka dapat membawa tubuh Sanji ke tempat yang aman dan bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Chopper?" tanya Usopp cemas.

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Mungkin agak lama menyembuhkannya bila dalam keadaan seperti ini," ujar Chopper.

"Hei...setidaknya sembuhkan dia agar nyawa tidak terancam saja cukup kan?" usul Franky.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan semampuku."

"Kami akan menjaga kau, Chopper. Tenang saja," ucap Robin.

**==*****==**

Hah...hah...hah...kalau begini Nami tidak akan sadar-sadar juga. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Luffy.

DHUMM

Tembok di sebelah Luffy hancur dan menampakkan Zoro dan Brook yang sudah terlihat kelelahan melawan Kimura. Kimura lalu datang dari arah belakang Zoro dan Brook lalu menyerang mereka sekali lagi.

DHUMM

"ZORO!! BROOK!!" teriak Luffy.

Melihat Luffy yang lengah, Nami lalu menyerang Luffy lagi dan membuat Luffy terlempar ke tempat yang sama dengan Zoro dan Brook.

Kimura dan Nami lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga. Terlihat wajah ketiga orang tersebut sudah sangat lelah.

Kalau saja bukan Nami lawannya, orang ini pasti sudah ku kalahkan daritadi, batin Luffy.

"Huh, ternyata kau memang akan menjadi lemah seperti ini bila lawanmu adalah temanmu sendiri. Tapi, tak ku sangka kau akan terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Apa kau ingin tahu, kenapa gadis ini menjadi seperti ini?" tambah Kimura.

"..."

"Aku juga sama seperti kamu. Aku pemakan buah iblis yang dapat mengendalikan orang sesuai keinginan pemakan buah tersebut," jelas Kimura.

"A-apa maksudmu? Lalu, kenapa Nami bisa..."

"...bisa jadi lebih kuat sebelumnya? Itu karena, selain mengendalikan orang tersebut, aku juga dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari orang yang ku kendalikan," jelas Kimura.

Kimura lalu mengangkat pedangnya.

"Sudah berakhir."

"Minna menunduk, COUP DE BURST!!"

Kali ini Franky yang menggagalkan serangan dari Kimura. Namun, Kimura dan Nami dapat menghindari serangan Franky tersebut. Bahkan kecepatan Nami meningkat, batin Luffy.

"Cih...tidak kena," cetus Franky.

Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, dan Sanji yang baru saja sembuh datang menghampiri Luffy dan lainnya.

"Hey, Sanji. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Luffy cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kenapa Nami-san..."

"..." Luffy hanya diam.

"Heh, jangan berlagak mentang sudah sedikit sembuh, aho," ejek Zoro.

"Oh, ternyata kau masih hidup, marimo," balas Sanji.

"Heh, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan mengalahkan orang yang bernama Kimura itu."

Mereka lalu bersiap untuk menyerang Kimura lagi. Namun, Kimura hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Apanya yang lucu, orang aneh," marah Sanji.

"Huh, tak kusangka aku harus menggunakkan 'itu' untuk melawan orang-orang seperti kalian. Tapi, tidak apalah. Anggap saja hadiah dariku sebelum kematian kalian."

Mereka hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura.

"Apa maksudmu, Kimura?"

"Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian semua, kekuatan sebenarnya dari pedangku ini. Biar kalian tahu, kalau pedang ini bukan pedang biasa. Lihatlah baik-baik."

Kimura lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup dengan kencang dan petir menggelegar dengan sangat keras.

"A-a-apa y-yang ter-terjadi?" tanya Usopp yang kembali lagi penyakitnya.

"Tunjukkan amarahmu, Raikaze."

==*****==

**Akhirnya chapter 4 ini bisa di update. Kayaknya emang kelamaan di update ya. Gomen ne, soalnya author baru habis ujian semester nih. Soalnya susah amat. Padahal waktunya hanya sekitar 1 jam. Apalagi, waktu ujian bahasa Jepang, HANYA 30 MENIT!! Untung saja soalnya mudah.**

**Well, now time to reply the review:**

**Azure R. Aori** : nih udah di update. Sekarang udah tahu kan kekuatan Kimura? Tapi, masih ada kekuatan lainnya yang masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A!!

**Monkey D. Cyntia** : iya, emang ngak ada apa-apa Luffy nya kok mati. Memang bikin kaget.

**edogawa Luffy** : ngak apa walau telat review. Iya, cuma mimpi kok, tenang saja. Luffy memang ngak bakalan mati kok. Kimura itu adalah.........R-A-H-A-S-I-A!! Iya, dia juga pemakan buah iblis.

**MelZzZ** : mimpinya mengerikan? Ngak nyangka. Padahal author pikir ngak seram^^

: salam kenal juga Jim-kun. Terima kasih juga buat sarannya.

**Ruki_ya** : pendek ya. Gomen ne . Ini udah di update.

**1740** : nih udan di lanjutin. Tapi, gomen LuNa nya ngak ada.

**Lacossu no ame2604** : ficnya kemarin emang kependekkan. Ni udah di upadate.

Thanks buat yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic ini. Dan akhir kata, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^


	5. Nami's Back

**Yosh, minna-san. Akhirnya chapter 5 update. Awalnya pengen update beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, karena saya lagi persiapan buat natal jadinya terlambat update deh. Rencananya juga pengen tamatin nih fic sebelum tahun baru. Tapi, kayaknya ngak bisa deh.**

**Well, selamat membaca. Balasan reviewnya nanti di bawah.**

**Disclaimer : One Piece **** Oda Eiichiro**

*********

**Pulau Hantu**

*********

**Chapter 5 : Nami's Back**

*********

"Tunjukkan amarahmu, Raikaze."

Seketika itu juga, pedang Kimura yang awalnya terlihat biasa saja kini menjadi sedikit lain. Bilah pedang berwarna silver tersebut dikelilingi oleh angin-angin yang bertiup kencang lalu angin tersebut tidak lama kemudian menghasilkan kilatan-kilatan berupa petir berwarna kuning.

"Inilah wujud sebenarnya dari pedangku. Memang, pedang ini sangat beda dari pedang biasa," kata Kimura sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada para Mugiwara Kaizoku.

"Mari kita mulai pertunjukkannya."

Sesaat kemudian, Kimura menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Luffy dan kawan-kawan pun mencari-car ke mana musuh mereka itu pergi.

Tiba-tiba, Kimura muncul dari belakang Robin. Namun, reaksi Robin yang agak lambat membuatnya sulit menghindarinya.

"Kena kau!!"

TRANG!! DHUMM!!

Zoro berhasil menangkis serangan Kimura hingga menyebabkan suatu ledakan besar.

"Zoro!!" seru Robin.

"Cih, kau selalu menggangu saja, Roronoa Zoro," geram Kimura.

"Heh, kalau kau ingin membunuhnya, maka kau harus melangkahi dulu mayatku," kata Zoro tajam.

Keduanya mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu suara pedang saling bertabrakan kembali terdengar.

Zoro berkali-kali menyerang Kimura, namun berkali-kali pula Kimura dapat menghindari atau menangkisnya.

Kimura pun membalas serangan-serangan Zoro tersebut, namun ternyata Zoro pun dapat menghindari atau menangkisnya.

"Heh, ternyata kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan ya, Roronoa Zoro," ucap Kimura di sela-sela pertarungan mereka.

"Kau banyak mulut juga ya. Padahal tadinya kau tenang-tenang saja," balas Zoro.

Pedang kedua samurai tersebut kembali bertemu dan membuat area sekitarnya hancur berantakan karena benturan kekuatan mereka.

"Su-sugoi. Ternyata dia bukan lawan sembarangan," seru Franky.

"O-oi, di mana Luffy?" tanya Usopp sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sang baka senchou.

Yang lain pun langsung ikut-ikutan celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari untuk senchou mereka.

"Bicara tentang Luffy yang hilang, Nami pun juga tidak ada. Apa mereka..." Robin menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Yohohoho, dari pada kita bengong saja, bagaimana kalau kita membantu Zoro-san saja? 7 lawan 1 kita pasti menang," usul Brook.

"Heh...tidak biasanya kau punya usul begini, Brook," ucap Sanji sambil memasang rokoknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku, Robin-chan, Brook, dan Franky akan membantu Zoro. Lalu, Usopp dan Chopper pergi mencari Luffy. Bagaimana?" tambah Sanji mengingat si duo penakut pastinya takut mati untuk bertarung.

"OKE!!" teriak Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan sambil mengacungkan jempol.

*********

**LUFFY POV**

Fuh...Zoro memang bisa memang hebat. Selagi mereka melihat pertarungan Zoro, aku mencari-cari keberadaan navigatorku, Nami.

Sejak orang bernama Kimura itu menunjukkan kekuatannya, Nami sudah tidak terlihat lagi kehadirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun pergi ke tempat terakhir kali kami melihat teman kami itu. Lalu, akupun melihat sosok yang ku kenal.

Nami sedang berdiri dengan memegang kepalanya sendiri. Seperti sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya. Namun, walau jarak kami jauh, aku dapat melihat kalau bola mata orange yang sangat kurindukan itu masih berwarna gelap bagai tak bernyawa.

Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Nami yang ku kenal. Karena, Nami yang kami kenal adalah Nami yang selalu semangat dan sering memarahi kami, terutama aku karena sering mengambil jatah makan teman-temanku.

Lalu akupun pergi menghampirinya. Tanpa ingat lagi kalau dia sedang dikendalikan oleh musuh kami.

**END OF LUFFY POV**

*********

**NORMAL POV**

"Nami?!" kata Luffy sambilmenepuk pelan pundak Nami.

Nami yang terkejut pun mundur beberapa langkah dan memposisikan Clima Tact-nya di depan.

Namun, kepala Nami mulai terasa sakit hingga membuatnya jatuh berlutut memegangi kepalanya.

"Nami!!" teriak Luffy cemas lalu mendekati Nami. Tapi, Nami menepis tangan Luffy yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Jangan mendekat!!" teriak Nami lalu mendorong Luffy.

Luffy pun hanya dapat memandang sedih pada Nami yang bersifat sangat berbeda. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan sifat sang navigatornya dulu.

"Nami... Apa kau sudah tidak ingat kami lagi, nakamamu?! Mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan yang kau lewati bersama kami?!" tanya Luffy berharap sang Nami yang dikenalnya dapat kembali.

Namun, Nami hanya tetap diam dan tatapan matanya pun tetap kosong.

"Kami sangat merindukan kau, Nami. Karena itu, kumohon, jadilah Nami yang dulu kami kenal. Nami yang pemarah, yang semangat, dan juga..." Luffy menggantungkan kata-katanya. Menghela napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"...dan juga Nami yang sangat kusayangi."

Mendengar itu Nami sangat terkejut. Namun, lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa sakit melebihi sebelumnya sehingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Luffy yang merasa cemas dengan kondisi Nami, lalu meletakkan kedua tanganya pada pundak Nami.

"Ingatlah Nami. Ingatlah aku, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook."

Namun, bukannya sadar kembali, Nami malahan mengambil Clima Tact-nya, dan mengayunkannya pada Luffy hingga Luffy harus mundur menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nami?!"

Nami hanya diam. Lalu, Nami berdiri sambil memegang Clima Tact dengan kedua tangannya.

"Thunder Charge," bagian ujung Clima Tact Nami mengeluarkan listrik di sekitarnya.

Luffy hanya diam berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi serangan yang akan ditujukan padanya oleh temannya sendiri.

"SWING ARM!!" Nami lalu mengayunkan Clima Tact-nya pada Luffy. Listrik yang dihasilkan oleh Clima Tact berhasil mengenai Luffy. Nami pun tertawa senang karena telah berhasil mengalahkan lawannya.

Asap di sekitar tubuh Luffy masih mengerubunginya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dari arah kepulan asap tersebut memegang Clima Tact milik Nami.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin..."

Perlahan asap tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan Luffy yang sama sekali tidak terluka karena serangan listrik tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, kalau aku tidak mempan pada listrik, Nami?" muka Luffy sedikit tertutup oleh topi pemberian Shanks hingga tidak menampakkan raut wajahnya.

"..." Nami hanya diam terpaku karena serangan barusan tak memiliki efek sama sekali.

Tangan Luffy yang satunya lagi lalu dililitkannya pada pinggang gadis di depannya. Lalu, Luffy memeluk Nami dengan erat, seakan takut akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Kumohon Nami, sadarlah," bisik pelan Luffy pada telinga Nami.

Mata Nami membulat menyadari tindakan orang yang dianggapnya musuh hingga perlahan-lahan mata orange khas Nami menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Lu-Luffy..." ucap Nami lalu membalas pelukan Luffy.

Dan Nami pun mulai menangis dalam pelukan Luffy. Luffy perlahan melepas pegangannya pada Clima Tact Nami dan mengelus rambut orange jeruk milik navigatornya, berharap dapat menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba Clima Tact yang dipegang Nami jatuh ke tanah. Diikuti dengan suara tangis Nami yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

"Na-Nami?! A-asa a-apa?!" tanya Luffy cemas.

Luffy pun sedikit menjauhkan wajah Nami dari pelukannya dan melihat Nami yang telah tertidur dengan sedikit senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Luffy masih memandang wajah sang gadis yang tertidur lelap sambil meletakkan topi jerami kesayangannya itu di atas rambut orange milik Nami. Ada terukir senyum tipis pada wajah Luffy ketika melihat wajah damai pada Nami.

*********

"Oooyyyy......Luuufffyyyyy..." teriak sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Luffy.

Luffy pun menghadap ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan melihat kedua temannya, Usopp si pembual namun sangat jago membuat senjata. Dan Chopper si rusa kutub berhidung biru namun merupakan seorang dokter yang hebat.

Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Luffy hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada Luffy yang dibalasnya dengan lamabaian tangan juga.

Usopp dan Chopper langsung menghampiri Luffy. Saat si duo penakut mendekati Luffy, mereka sangat terkejut dengan orang yang ada dalam pelukan Luffy.

"Lu-Luffy...i-i-itu k-kan Nami?! A-apa y-yang..." tanya Usopp gemetaran.

"Tenang saja. Nami sudah sadar dari pengaruh orang itu," terang Luffy pendek.

Si duo hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar pernyataan Luffy. Padahal dalam hati, mereka membayangkan reaksi Nami kalau mengetahui bahwa Luffy memeluknya.

"Oya Chopper. Tolong kau rawat Nami, ya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan," ucap Luffy sambil membawa Nami, bridal style.

"Aye aye, senchou," ucap Chopper ditambah dengan pose menghormatnya.

Luffy pun tertawa khas melihat tingkah anak buahnya itu. Dia lalu bertanya lagi, "oya, yang lainnya mana?"

"Mereka sedang melawan orang yang bernama Kimura itu. Karena kami takut melawannya maka kami mengundurkan diri dari perang tersebut," ucap Usopp dengan bangga.

"Baiklah, setelah membawa Nami ke tempat yang aman, kita akan pergi membantu yang lainnya," seru Luffy diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Chopper dan anggukan tidak setuju dari Usopp.

Mereka pun lalu menginggalkan tempat itu dan pergi untuk merawat Nami lalu menolong nakama mereka.

*********

**Gomen kalau cerita pas pertarungan antara Zoro dan Kimura cuman pendek. Soalnya saya ngak terlalu baik dalam membuat cerita action sih.**

**Juga gomen kalau ceritanya terlalu pendek nih.**

**Balasan review :**

**Azure R. Aori :** Nami lawan Luffy emang menegangkan ya. Nih udah update.

**Monkey D. Cyntia :** Eh...seru ya? Thanks. Pedangnya emang dibuat mirip-miripan zanpakutou kok.

**edogawa Luffy :** Kimura bukan shinigami kok. Nanti bakalan ketahuan siapa Kimura itu sebenarnya.

** :** Iya ini udah upadate. Thanks buat sarannya. Reviewnya ngak dianggap flame kok, juga gomen kalau ceritanya masih mengambang.

**MelZzZ :** Luffy emang kebal petir kok. Cuman dia ngak tega memukul Nami saja. Nih udah di update.

**Lacossu no ame2604 :** Ngak apa biar telat review. Tenang saja, mulai chap berikut Luffy udah ngak melawan Nami kok. Kimura ngak sekuat Kuma kok. Soalnya, Kuma kan Pacifista.

**Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah review. Semua review saya anggap sebagai saran demi kemajuan fic ini. Dan mungkin, chap berikutnya adalah chap terakhir.**

**So, please give you review for this fic. Last word:**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS**

**and**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	6. The Truth

**YEAH!! Akhirnya sampai juga pada chapter terakhir dari fic Pulau Hantu ini. Well, thanks banget bagi yang udah review fic ini sampai saat ini. Now, selamat membaca and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer : ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

*********

**Pulau Hantu**

*********

**Chapter 6 (The Last) : The Truth**

*********

Debu-debu bertebaran di mana-mana. Dinding-dinding kokoh yang membentuk istana tersebut dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang. Batuan besar ataupun batuan kecil berserakan di mana-mana, terlepas dari kawanannya di dinding.

Kimura berdiri tegak di atas menara istana dengan pedangnya, Raikaze, di tangan kanannya. Dia menatap dingin ke arah musuhnya yang berada di bawah.

Tampak para Zoro dan lainnya seperti kewalahan untuk melawan orang yang 'mengendalikan' navigator sekaligus teman mereka, Nami.

"Sial!! Lama kelamaan dia semakin kuat saja," umpat Franky.

"Tapi, jika Luffy dan lainnya belum berhasil menyadarkan Nami, maka kita tidak boleh membunuhnya sebelum mengembalikan Nami seperti sedia kala," tambah Robin.

Kimura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke bawah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah timur. Terlihat matahari yang belum bangun dari tidur malamnya. Walau pulau ini sering tertutup kabut, namun saat matahari muncul, maka kabut tersebut akan hilang.

Hmm…sudah hampir waktunya kah? Batin Kimura.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat hah!!" teriak Sanji.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula…" Kimura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"…"

"…waktuku tidak lama lagi. RAIKAZE!!" seketika itu juga petir kembali menyambar ke arah Zoro dan lainnya.

"Cih…seandainya ada yang bisa menahannya," pikir Zoro.

"Oi, marimo, akan ku buat dia sibuk. Lalu, carilah celah untuk menyerangnya, mengerti?!" perintah Sanji pada Zoro.

"Khe…jangan seenaknya memerintahku, alis keriting," balas Zoro.

Sedangkan Robin, Brook, dan Franky hanya melihat ke dua rival tersebut menyerang Kimura lagi.

"Hei…masa' kita hanya menonton saja!!" marah Franky.

"Minna, aku punya ide untuk menyerangnya. Tapi, ini harus dilakukan secara bersamaan supaya berhasil," usul Robin.

"Yohohoho, kalau begitu apa rencananya, Robin-san," tanya Brook.

Dan dimulailah penyusunan strategi untuk melawan Kimura.

*********

"Bagaimana, Chopper," tanya Luffy pada Chopper yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Nami.

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Hanay perlu istirahat yang cukup maka dia akan pulih kembali," jelas sang dokter.

Saat ini Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, dan Nami yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuan Luffy berada di salah satu bagian atas istana tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan Nami.

Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang sedari tadi tertidur akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata orange yang sangat indah.

"Ukh…di…mana…ini…" ucap Nami sesaat setelah dia sadar.

"Ah…kau sudah sadar, Nami?" kata Usopp.

"A-apa yang…" tanya Nami lagi yang masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia pun berusaha untuk duduk dengan bantuan Luffy tentunya.

"Mmm…sebenarnya…" dan Luffy pun menjelaskan semuanya dari mereka pertama kali bertarung dengan Kimura sampai saat Luffy berhasil menyadarkan Nami.

"Oh begitu. Aku mengerti kok. Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita pergi membantu yang lainnya saja," ajak Nami lalu bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Namun, tubuhnya yang masih lemah membuatnya terjatuh.

Untunglah Luffy dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Nami sebelum berbenturan dengan tanah. Nami pun merasa wajahnya memanas mengingat beberapa kali mereka berdua dalam posisi ini.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Nami? Jangan memaksakan diri," cemas Luffy.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa. Ayo pergi," jawab Nami cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

*********

"Sial!! Sampai kapan kita harus menahan diri begini sih," keluh Sanji yang dari tadi serangannya tidak kena.

"Yohohoho, minna-san bersiaplah," komando Brook.

"OSH!!" teriak Sanji, Franky, dan Zoro kompak.

Merasa dirinya dikepung dari berbagai arah, Kimura hanya tersenyum dingin seolah serangan yang akan mereka lakukan telah diketahuinya.

Lagi-lagi, Kimura memandang ke arah timur pulau. Sang matahari memang belum terbit, namun telah menampakkan sedikit cahayanya untuk menerangi bumi.

Hmm, 'dia' masih belum datang rupanya. Tapi, aku harus tetap berhati-hati, pikir Kimura.

"Cien Fleur, Big Tree," kumpulan lengan tangan membentuk sebuah pohon raksasa dan menahan Kimura di dalamnya.

Lalu, serangan datang dari berbagai arah menuju Kimura yang terperangkap dalam serangan Robin.

DHUMM

"Hah…hah…hah…apa kita berhasil mengalahkannya," ucap Zoro.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau dia beneran mati dan kita tidak tau cara mengembalikan Nami-san," gerutu Sanji. Tiba-tiba……

WHUUSH CTARR

Angin kencang kembali bertiup dengan kilatan-kilatan berwarna kuning yang mengelilingi daerah disekitar tempat di mana Kimura seharusnya berada. Lalu, mereka melihat tubuh Kimura yang berganti dengan bayangan kilat.

"Kagerai. Bayangan yang dihasilkan Raikaze dengan menggunakkan sifat listriknya. Aktif sebelum penggunanya menerima serangan yang tidak dapat dihindarinya, jelas Kimura yang muncul kembali di puncak.

"Nah…aku berpikir di mana senchou kalian. Terutama…navigator kalian," ucap Kimura dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata navigator.

"KAU…!!!" geraman Sanji terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Ooii…miinnaa…" Luffy berteriak ke arah nakamanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Melihat sang baka senchou telah kembali, mereka sangat senang. Apalagi bersama dengan sang navigator yang sangat mereka rindukan, Nami.

"Huaa…Nami-swan…kau baik-baik saja kah?" ucap Sanji dengan lebaynya.

Mereka pun berkumpul kembali untuk melawan orang yang berani mengambil teman mereka.

"Nah…karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, apa sebaiknya aku hancurkan sekaligus," ucap Kimura dengan sedikit seringaian yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luffy dengan polosnya.

"MAKSUDNYA DIA MAU MEMBUNUH KITA SEKALIGUS, BAKA!!" marah Nami sembil memukul Luffy dikepala.

Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap. Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, dan petir yang menggelegar dengan kerasnya. Pedang Kimura pun semakin bersinar terang yang membuat mata menjadi silau jika melihatnya.

"Nah, ini serangan terakhirku. Bersiaplah," lalu Kimura mengarahkan pedangnya ke bawah di mana Luffy dan nakamanya berada.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik. Serangan tersebut tidak sampai-sampai pada mereka hingga mereka melihat orang yang menahan Kimura.

"Cukup…Kimura," sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Kimura dan menghentikan serangan barusan.

"K-kau k-kan…ACE!!" teriak Luffy dan nakamanya melihat orang yang menahan tangan Kimura tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak angkat Luffy, Portgas D. Ace.

"Yo, Luffy. Maaf kalau Kimura terlalu membebani kalian ya," sapa Ace dengan santainya.

"Hehe, timing yang hebat, Ace-san," ucap Kimura. Perlahan pedangnya kembali seperti semula. Ace pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Kimura lalu Kimura menyarungkan kembali Raikaze.

"Oh terima kasih. Sepertinya mereka masih bingung dengan kedatanganku," ucap Ace sambil melirik ke arah Luffy.

*********

"APA!!!" teriakan Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan hampir membuat telinga Ace pecah.

"Ya, sebenarnya Kimura bisa dibilang muridku. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke Shirohige dan menjadi anak buahku. Dan sebagai ujiannya, dia harus melawan satu kelompok bajak laut yang telah ketuanya, yaitu aku," jelas Ace.

Mereka pun ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan dari Ace. Lalu, Sanji bertanya lagi, "oya, bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang buah iblismu?"

"Kanri Kanri no Mi adalah buah iblis untuk mengendalikan orang dengan menyentuh kepala korbannya terlebih dahulu dan membisikan siapa yang harus diserangnya," jelas Kimura.

"Kalau pedangmu bagaimana?" tanya Zoro yang penasaran tentang pedang Kimura.

"Oh tentang Raikaze. Sebenarnya…"

FLASHBACK

Kimura yang masih 17 tahun kini telah masuk angkatan laut karena kemampuannya dalam menggunakkan pedang.

Hingga suatu hari, Kimura dan kawan-kawannya ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan sebuah pulau di mana para bajak laut bersinggah.

Namun, ternyata jumlah angkatan laut tidak sebanding dengan jumlah bajak laut yang ada di situ hingga banyak angkatan laut yang kalah dan melarikan diri.

Untunglah, Kimura berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya ke hutan hingga dia melihat sebuah istana yang sudah usang.

"Heh.... pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam istana itu. Apa…hidupku Cuma sampai di sini saja?"

Tiba-tiba Kimura melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat istana usang itu. Pria itu menatap ke atas istana, seolah-olah dia rindu dengan tempat itu.

Pria itu tingginya sekitar 180 cm, berambut kuning jabrik. Memakai sebuah hakama berlengan kecil panjang berwarna biru tua dan obi berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak perlu sembunyi. Tunjukan saja dirimu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata pria itu tanpa melihat ke arah Kimura.

"Kau kenapa tau aku ada di sini," tanya Kimura lalu mencoba untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Entahlah. Sedang kau, kenapa ada di sini? Baju itu, kau angkatan laut kan?" tanya balik pria itu.

"Ya, benar. Apa kau juga bajak laut itu?"

"Tidak. Dan sepertinya para bajak laut lainnya sedang kemari," Kimura pun melihat ke arah hutan dan benar para bajak laut itu datang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Hehehehe, ternyata masih ada yang tersisa. Ayo serang," dan mereka semua pun menyerang bersamaan ke arah Kimura dan pria itu.

"Apa kau ingin selamat?" tanya pria itu lalu maju selangkah di muka Kimura.

"Te-tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu kau dengan satu syarat."

"…"

"Kau harus menjadi tuanku," pria itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah para bajak laut dan seketika itu juga keluar angin kencang disertai petir dari tangannya dan mengalahkan para bajak laut itu.

"He-hebat. Siapa kau sebenarnya," tanya Kimura yang masih kagum dengan hal barusan.

"Tidak baik kalau menanyakan nama orang sebelum memperkenalkan diri sendiri," ujar pria tersebut.

"Namaku Hiyatsu Kimura, kalau kau?

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Kimura pun membalasnya hingga hal aneh terjadi.

"Namaku Raikaze, tuanku," dan orang tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pedang dengan tsuba berbentuk kotak dengan ukiran seperti petir dan pegangan pedang berwarna putih.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mereka pun terdiam mendengar cerita barusan kecuali Ace yang sudah tau tentang hal itu.

"Nnnggg……EEEHHH!! MANUSIA BISA JADI PEDANG!!" lagi-lagi teriakan dari orang-orang berbahaya ini hampir membuat gendang telinga Ace dan Kimura pecah.

"Jadi awalnya kau itu angkatan laut," imbuh Nami.

"Iya, selama beberapa tahun aku terasing di situ hingga Ace-san menemukanku dan mengajakku masuk dalam Shirohige," jelas Kimura lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan para bajak laut lainnya?" tanya Usopp penasaran.

"Mereka ku kalahkan dengan bantuan Raikaze. Makanya pulau ini sering disebut pulau hantu karena mayat-mayat para bajak laut itu tidak dikubur dan dibiarkan berserakan di mana-mana sehingga meniggalkan kesan angker," tambah Kimura.

Mereka semua pun hanya menghela napas tanda kelegaan mereka karena semua ini hanya sandiwara belaka.

"Walau begitu rasanya melelahkan juga," ujar Usopp padahal sendirinya ngak berguna.

"Ini juga ujian bagi kalian, Luffy. Karena, bisa saja musuh yang akan kalian lawan berikutnya lebih hebat dari Kimura. Jadi, kalian harus lebih berjuang lagi, ya," saran Ace pada Luffy dan nakamanya.

Mereka pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan dibalas Ace dengan senyuman.

"Oya, Kimura, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami saja?" ajak Luffy dan mendapatkan pukulan keras di kepala dari kakaknya.

"BAKA!! Kimura itu sudah menjadi anggota Shirohige. Tidak mungkin dia bergabung dengan bajak laut lainnya. Mengerti?" kata Ace.

Mereka semua pun tertawa senang melihat semuanya baik-baik saja juga melihat tingkah kakak beradik tersebut.

*********

Beberapa saat kemudian di pinggir pulau…

Setelah semua yang terluka diobati oleh Chopper, mereka lalu berkumpul ke pinggir pulau di mana Sunny berada.

"Jaa…ini perpisahan kita, Luffy. Oya, aku titip Luffy pada kalian ya. Jangan sampai adikku itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak," kata Ace.

"Tenang saja. Tapi, Ace, kalian akan pergi dengan apa?" tanya Nami.

"Kami akan dijemput kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Bye Ace. Sampai ketemu lagi," teriak Luffy dan nakamanya setelah naik ke Sunny.

Lalu, Thousand Sunny pun kembali berlayar ke lautan, mengantarkan para bajak laut yang masih hijau itu untuk menjelajahi lautan yang luas.

Ace dan Kimura hanya menatap kapal itu hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hehe, makasih ya, Kimura, kau sudah sangat membantu."

"Tidak apa. Ini kan ujian untuk mereka kan? Soal ujian untukku itu kan cuma bohongan," jawab Kimura dengan tersenyum.

"Ya…kau benar," tidak lama kemudian kapal yang menjemput mereka telah tiba. Dan meninggalkan pulau yang menjadi tempat ujian bagi Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan juga tempat kenangan indah dan pahit bagi Kimura.

**THE END**

*********

**Fuh…tamatlah sudah satu fic ku ini. Tau kah kalian, kalau aku mengetiknya pas belum sarapan. Sampai-sampai perutku ini sudah mengeluarkan koornya.**

**Balasan review:**

**Monkey D. Cyntia ga login**: emang dibuat OOC. Kalau enggak, ngak bakalan seru.

**edogawa Luffy**: enggak apa kok biar telat. Siapa Kimura udah tau kan? Kayaknya Nami ngak ingat. Soalnya dia masih ngak sadar kan.

**MelZzZ**: Luffy POV nya aneh? Gomen deh kalau aneh.

**Lacossu no ame2604**: LuNa kan emang sweeeet. Kalau pengen peluk Luffy harus berhadapan dulu ama Nami deh kayaknya. Akhirnya ngak ada yang kalahin Kimura kan.

**Well, sekali lagi ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU bagi yang udah RnR fic ku yang satu ini. Kayaknya mulai tahun 2010, saya akan lebih aktif di fandom Bleach.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN**


End file.
